


The Sudden Rain

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adopting child AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bickering, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, Nico and Will are being cute too, So expect tons of action, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one rainy night, Will Solace found a lost and crying child on his way. Following his instincts, he decided to bring the child home and take care of her for a night before looking for her parents the next day.</p><p>It did not turn out like he expected it to be.</p><p>{Currently on hiatus.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ever Powerful Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't think I will be adding summaries per chapter on this story because I'm not really that good at writing it without spoiling. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!~

The night got even darker as grey clouds cover the sky above. Raindrops suddenly started to fall on to the ground, producing soft clinking sounds.

Will Solace stopped on his tracks to get a blue umbrella from his shoulder bag to protect himself from the drizzle.

 _This is pretty nice,_ he thought. After an exhausting day at work, the comforting and relaxing atmosphere that rainy nights give is definitely what he needs.

He let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction.

Since then, he really liked the rain. Other people who knows his identity as a son of Apollo finds this quite weird as Apollo if the god of sun but hey, anyone can like what they want, right? He picked this wonderful moment to clear his mind of worries, pessimism and other unnecessary thoughts.

Though, that moment of happiness and contentment seemed to be temporary as it was easily ruined by the sound of a sobbing child out of nowhere.

Will went on high alert at once. After assessing things, he figured out that there are only two possibilities; that cry could be a monster’s trap or it could be from a real child who desperately needs a helping hand.

Despite of the risks, he followed his instincts and hurriedly ran on the direction of the sobbing noise.

_If it’s a child who needs help, then I will offer my help. How can I call myself a healer and a son of Apollo if I cannot even do something like helping? If it’s a monster, then I fight. After all, I’m not just a healer. I am also a fighter._

He glanced at his left wrist. A simple bronze bracelet that has a small sun hanging on the middle is still there. If ever he needs to fight, he could just will that jewelry to turn into his weapon; a bow that can produce sonic arrows. He has an amount of musical talent that could help too.

 _Apollo, father, please give me strength._ Will silently prayed.

It turns out that a girl, who looks like four or maybe five years old, is sitting on the bench at the park, is crying her eyes out. Her face is already a mess with all the crying. Add the rainwater that is constantly falling, her curly brunette hair that reaches her shoulders is soaked and looked really tangled. Her clothing and footwear share the same fate; all of it wet. She currently looks like someone who just got out of a swimming pool.

And yet… the little child is not even doing anything but cry.

“Hey, what are you doing here, all alone? You’ll get sick,” Will commented and protected the both of them with his umbrella. “Where are your parents? Or perhaps, your guardian?”

She looked down. Will took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears on her face. He let her blow her nose on the said piece of cloth.

“My dad told me not to talk to strangers…” Is the reply that Will got.

That was not the answer that he is expecting to have but Will couldn’t help but smile. “You’re a smart girl.” He placed his handkerchief back on his pockets and used his free hand to carry her on his arms. “But no worries, I can assure you that I don’t mean any harm. In fact, I am a healer and if there’s one thing I care about, that would be your health. Now, tell me, where are your parents or your guardian?”

Will noticed that the girl hesitated but that hesitation faded soon enough when she learned to trust him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head on his shoulder, making Will’s clothes wet but the blond doesn’t seem to mind.

“M-My daddy said that he will just buy something and he will come back immediately…” She stifled a sob. “I have no idea where he is now.”

Will raised his eyebrows. That’s another unexpected reply. “Hmm. Is your dad a bad guy?”

“No, no!” She shook her head repeatedly with much force. “He’s usually very busy with work but he’s great!”

He smiled at that great news. “Well then, would you mind telling me where do you live so I can bring you back home?”

“I-I’m afraid I haven’t got it memorized. It’s pretty far from here. I’m from Pennsylvania.”

“Okay. Would you mind staying on my place?”

“Eh?” Her eyes widened and a frown formed on her lips. “But what about daddy? Is he alright? Where is my daddy?”

“I’ll help you look for your dad tomorrow, alright? But you need to take a bath and get dressed in new clothes or else you’ll catch a cold. I bet you haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

“Okay.” The little girl nodded and closed her eyes. “I trust you.”

Will’s phone vibrated once on his pocket.

“Um, can you hold the umbrella?” He asked her and she immediately agreed, taking the umbrella from Will’s right hand. “Sorry about that, there’s someone who texted me.”

“No problem! It’s the least I can do for your help.” She raised her head and looked at him with a big grin.

Will took his phone. The screen lit up and as expected, he received a text from Nico di Angelo.

_Hey, Solace. It’s already 7 pm. You still at work? Since it’s raining hard, do you want me to fetch you there?_

With a smile on his face, Will typed, _Nope, I’m walking home. No need to fetch me. I just needed to help a child and now we’re okay. Don’t worry, babe._ He then pressed the send button.

Nico replied immediately, _You sure? And how okay is that?_

_I’m sure. Well, I’m okay. I don’t know about that girl, but she should be fine._

_Wait, a girl? I thought it was a child? What kind of help did you give?_

_A girl child, Nico. I’ll be home soon so you’ll know. Three minutes, I think._

_Just how young is she? I swear to the gods if you are seducing young female behind my back…_

_Hey, with or without consequences, I wouldn’t do that. Not to you, my darlin'. So calm down, okay?_

_Yeah, yeah, sure. You love me, I get that~ I miss you already. Can you just run and make that three minutes to one minute?_

_Heh, you love me more. Why not? Expect me within thirty seconds ;)_

“Hold on! We’re gonna speed off!” Grinning, he put his phone back on his pocket and took the umbrella from her before running quickly, his steps creating big splashes of water.

* * *

Nico tilted his head. Will tried to read him but he couldn't really decipher what is his boyfriend thinking. “You brought her here? Where are her parents or someone who is or was with her?”

“It’s quite a long story, you see.” Will flashed him a smile and took the child down. “I saw her at the park, crying. If I’m not wrong, her dad said that he will just buy something and will come back as soon as he could but—”

“He did not,” Nico guessed. “I get it. What are you planning to do, then?”

“Take care of her, of course.” Will shrugged. “And help her find his father tomorrow. Oh and anyway, she’s from Pennsylvania.”

“Pennsylvania? Oh.” Nico glanced at the kid who is standing maybe three feet away from them and glancing at their displays. “I suppose you have to give her a bath. She’s soaking wet. And look at you. Your polo shirt is wet. Go take a shower.”

Will nodded. “Um, can you give him a bath, then? I’ll run on the nearby store and buy her some clothes. We don’t have clothes here for her, you see. I’ll take a shower when I got back.”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Why do I have to be the one who should give her a bath? I’ll buy the clothes and you will be the one who will—”

“Hello! You okay there?” Will ignored Nico and focused his attention on the little girl. “Nico here will help you take a bath. Ah, I forgot something. My name is Will. What’s yours?” He went near her and bended down to reach her level.

The little girl smiled. “Thanks for your help, Will! And hi, Nico! My name is Bianca Kathleen. You can just call me—”

“Kathleen.” Nico cut her off and propped down on the couch. “We’ll call you Kathleen.”

Bianca looked at Nico and tilted her head with curiosity. “Why? Don’t you like the name Bianca? My grandmother was the one who gave it to me.”

“I did not ask that.” Nico took a book under the table and began reading it. Will knew that he has already read that book multiple times and that he’s not really reading it. Nico is just doing it to distract himself. Will could not even blame him.

“Oh, he likes the name Bianca a lot, y’know.” Will ruffled her hair. “It’s a pretty name. But I think he prefers calling you Kathleen.”

“O-Okay…” Bianca simply shrugged. “I can’t understand why but whatever.”

“I’ll just buy you something to wear for the night, I guess.” Will smiled. “I’ll be back. Nico will give you a bath.”

“Will not.” Nico protested.

Bianca smiled. “Um, I can actually take a bath by myself so don’t worry!”

“Good. Because I’m not planning to help you take a bath anyway. Just walk straight ahead and turn right. You can see the bathroom immediately. Just be careful, Bia— Kathleen.”

Will frowned. “Bianca, are you sure you can take care of yourself?”

“C’mon, Solace, she’s not a baby so you should stop babying her.” Nico sighed.

“If you say so…” Will decided to trust Nico’s judgment. “But if something happens without me, you gotta help her, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico nodded. “Sure. Whatever.”

Will proceeded to their bedroom and changed quickly to a navy blue T-shirt and a black shorts that reaches up to his knees.

He took this moment to think. There are a lot of girl names that they could give to this child but… why Bianca? Will does not know what to think of that. He is glad that he decided to help her because if he did not, she would be still out there, freezing. But somehow, he is worried for Nico. Will doesn’t have any idea what he is currently thinking or is he even fine at all.

It may just be as simple as sharing names with her sister but Bianca di Angelo means an awful lot for him. He might be remembering some beautiful but painful memories and Nico overthinking is not good at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have some time, please drop a comment. I really appreciate those~


	2. A Help From The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, subscribes and hits! There's more to come so I hope you guys will stay~ 
> 
> Anyway, I can't edit my writings yet and I apologize for some errors because I am on a vacation with my cousins for a week and I only have my phone— it's quite difficult for me to update but I'll do my best!

Thirteen hours ago, Will brought Bianca Kathleen home and decided that he will take care of her for the mean time.

It was also around that time when Will and Nico last talked to each other; and that talk does not even mean anything. No emotions, no meanings and just a simple, casual conversation.

_"There are lasagna on the ref, good for two and enough for Kathleen and you. Just use the microwave," Nico said right at that moment when Will entered their house to bring some clothes for Bianca._

_Will stopped walking and looked at Nico. "How about you? Have you eaten anything?"_

_"Not hungry. I will go to bed now." Nico closed the book that he was fake reading, set it back under the table and proceeded to their bedroom._

_"Hey, Nico, wait!" Will frowned. Nico did not even bother glancing back._

_"I'm sleepy, Solace." Was Nico's last words._

Neither of them bothered to say a simple good night.

And what's more, they are on the same kitchen at the moment but no one starts a conversation or greets the other one a good morning. But then again, what is so good in this morning? 

Will wanted to do something but he has no idea what that something is. Knowing what to do when Nico is not on his best mood is even worse than healing a good dozen of injured people. 

"Solace." 

Much to Will's surprise, Nico leaned back on the kitchen counter with his eyes on him. He wanted to shudder or something as this is one of those times where Nico is downright terrifying but being Will Solace, he just raised his eyebrows and acted as calm as he could.

After picking carefully for the right words, he replied, "Mm, that's me."

Will poured some coffee on a mug and took a sip.

"Just letting you know that I have some business to do today. I'll be back in the afternoon," Nico said. 

"Business? What kind of business?" Will asked curiously. He has a bad feeling about this.

Nico went near him and poured himself some coffee on his mug as well. "Minor business."

"Will you do some of those _underworld-y magic_?" Will frowned. "Is it safe?"

"I am a son of Hades, Will. _Underworld-y magic_ is what I am good at." Nico sipped his coffee. "I don't think a safe business exists though, but I can manage."

"So the answer to both of my questions is yes, then?" Will sighed. "Y'know, I care about you, right? If something's bothering you or if you're not comfortable of having a kid with the same name as your late sister Bianca di Angelo, you could just tell me so at least I have a clue of what's going on with that complex mind of yours."

"I'm fine." Nico grumbled. "Just confused."

"U-Um, good morning Will! Good morning Nico!"

Both heads looked at the little girl who just entered the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. 

"Good morning, Bianca," Will smiled back and carry her on his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Better!" Bianca giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"That's good. I'll cook pancakes for breakfast," Will announced. "You okay with that?"

Bianca nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course! W-Wait..." She looked at Nico who is just staring at her. "Nico, are you alright? You seem really gloomy..."

" _Bianca_ ," Nico said, "What's your family name?"

She gasped audibly. If Will is a little girl like her, maybe he would also have. First, Nico called her Bianca and he felt like Nico meant it. Second, he just asked what is her family name.

"You called me—"

"Bianca, I'm sorry to interrupt but," Will cut her off and faced Nico. Bianca moved his head to see Nico as well. "What's the meaning of this? Just what are you planning to do?"

"Geez, I was just asking her family name out of curiosity..." Nico frowned. Something is telling Will that it's not it but with Bianca here, he couldn't push himself to ask more questions.

"But did you just call me Bianca? R-Right! You just realized that Bianca is a nice name!" Bianca laughed happily, as if she accomplished some difficult mission.

"I was asking you about your family name though..."

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly. "It's Blanc."

Nico nodded and placed his mug on the sink. He grabbed a black aviator jacket that he placed at the counter a while ago and put it on. "Later, Will. Bianca."

"Huh? Nico, wait."

Nico ignored him and walked further. 

"Tch." He placed Bianca down and quickly grabbed Nico's arms tightly. "Idiot, do you want to die?" 

When Will received a death glare from his boyfriend, he let go of his arms slowly then flicked Nico's forehead. "I don't know what you're planning to do but since I trust you, I'm not stopping you to do that. But you should eat your breakfast. Especially since you haven't had any dinner yesterday."

Nico raised his eyebrows then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll eat. But after that, I'm going to leave."

"Of course." Will nodded. "Take care of Bianca while I cook."

"You didn't say anything about taking care of a happy-go-lucky 5-year old kid..."

Will laughed. "Just think of it as taking care of your own kid."

"Who said that I want to have kids in the future?" Nico mumbled but he walked back to where Bianca is. "Hurry up, Will. So I can go back in the afternoon like I promised."

Nico walked with Bianca and sat on the chairs at the dining room while Will started cooking.

* * *

A few minutes has passed when Nico di Angelo left, leaving Bianca and Will alone. They sat on the dining room in silence for a while. 

"Will, can I ask you something?" Bianca looked up at him. If she did not say anything, Will's mind would still be floating somewhere. 

Will nodded; a silent answer for yes.

"Sorry, it just looks like Nico and you are fighting..." Bianca sighed. "Are you?" 

Will smiled gently. "Ah, goodness, not at all. Nico is just usually like that so you've got to understand him. That guy has been through a lot."

"I understand Nico!" Bianca exclaimed, which kind of surprised Will. She has a lot of moments like those and he is starting to think that she is pretty different from girls around her age. Bianca is surprisingly matured, a bit emotional and highly understandable. "Nico is gloomy. I think he's the kind of guy who needs love and care."

"Wait, what?" Will looked at her with curiosity. "How did you know? When did that even come from? You are like, four..."

"Hey, I'm five!" Bianca grinned. "I dunno, he reminds me of my dad. But unlike him, Nico isn't lonely. He has you!" 

Will is quite awestruck. He knows that she's matured but not this matured. The way she talks seems like some words from a love expert! 

"Hey, Bianca, you need to know something." Will tapped his fingers on the table. "I don't know if it's really important for you to know this but I'll just say it anyway since high chances are you'll understand. Do you know why Nico refuses to call you Bianca?"

Bianca tilted her head and guessed. "He doesn't like the name much? Old foe or something?"

Will smiled. "Nice guess but it's quite the opposite, dear. His older sister's name is Bianca. He really admires and appreciates her. In his eyes, Bianca di Angelo is a really nice and loving sister. Unfortunately though, she died."

"Oh." Bianca blinked several times as she tried to process the story. "Though he called me Bianca a while ago."

"Yeah, that's why I think he's fine or at least better." He shrugged his shoulders. "Bianca, is it okay if we look for your dad a little later, when Nico is back? I've got to admit that Nico is better at stuffs like that, because he happens to have helpful friends."

Yes, because zombies and skeletons are indeed Nico's _helpful friends_.

"Sure thing. I miss daddy but I guess I can wait. Besides, I like it in here. I like your company."

"I'm glad. Do you want to watch some TV to pass some time?"

"Please." Bianca grinned. "I think it's the time for _Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ on _Nickelodeon_!"

Will laughed. "Sure sure. Feel free to tell me whatever you need, Bianca."

* * *

_Business finished. It's a huge success. I'm shadow-traveling home._ Nico texted his boyfriend. 

Without waiting for a reply, he stepped on a shadow of a large tree and let the shadows engulf him like a blanket. While riding the shadows, he felt the cold and chilling air harshly blowing on the back of his neck and hits his face like a truck but Nico didn't mind. The darkness, the shadow and the cold are all his friends.

After three minutes, he let go of the shadows and bumped on a wall, just outside their house. His knees shook weakly but he tried his best to regain his composure.

"Darn, I thought I would finally go smoothly."

Will opened the door almost immediately and rushed to assist him. Instinctively, Nico leaned back on him for support. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Nico muttered. Honestly, he's just convincing himself that he is.

Will carried him in a bridal style and helped him sit down on a soft, brown couch. He grabbed something on his pocket which turned out to be ambrosia. 

Nico gladly took it from his arms and ate it. It tastes like... Will's pancake from a while ago?

"So, uh, I'm glad that the-gods-know-what business you did is a success. But you seem more exhausted that usual." Will put his arms around him. "It's a good thing that you're not passing out, though."

"Like I've told you, I'm fine," Nico insisted. "Drowsy but alright. Where's Bianca?"

"You're getting used of calling her Bianca, hmm? She really likes it, just so you know. And that girl is so bright and matured. She's a kid worth talking to, promise." Will chuckled. "Oh, she's taking a nap. When she wakes up, we've got to find her father."

Nico couldn't help himself but smirk. "No need for that, Solace."

"W-What do you mean?" Will looked at him with curiosity. 

"That's the 'business' that I did today. I went to Pennsylvania with some zombies. I found her father." Nico smiled.

_And no, Will Solace. I did not do that out of sympathy or for the sake of gratitude. I did not do it because you, my boyfriend, decided to help her. It's not also because she reminds me of my sister's cheerful personality when we were kids. I did it not for anyone, but for her. I did it because I want to._

Consider it a help from _my_ heart.

 


	3. In The Mourning, I'll Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, the update took a little longer than expected! Quite honestly, I was a bit unmotivated the recent days despite of the increasing number of hits and kudos. It's just that... there are a couple of homophobes at my class. Oh well.
> 
> I am writing whenever I have a free time and when I mentioned to a classmate that I'm writing a Solangelo fic, she looked a bit... disgusted or something? Then she argued on some stuffs that I found irritating.
> 
> But I'm better now! Thank you everyone for all your support! Every single one of it means an awful lot~ <3
> 
> One more thing - Credits to Paramore for this chapter title!!

"Y-You found Bianca's father?!" Will widened his eyes in surprise. Deep inside, Will is actually aware that Nico cares despite not showing it. But to do such thing without any notice... "That's what you've been doing?"

"...I thought you'd have some suspicions already." Nico shrugged. "Anyway, I found some information."

"From a zombie? Your dad's servants or something?" Will leaned back on the couch and adjusted his body to face Nico entirely. "Go on, I'm listening." 

When Nico thought that he somehow got comfortable with eye contact, Solace suddenly stared straight on his soul and he began to question how did he even got comfortable with someone looking at him, boyfriend or not. "Can you stop that?" Nevertheless, he looked back at him and they ended up staring at each other for a full twelve seconds before Nico looked away.

"You're asking me to stop but you're staring back, anyway. Heh, Nico, you're weird." Will smirked. "You like my eyes, do you?"

"Later with the flirting." Nico rolled his eyes. "Here's the thing. Bianca's father is, well, dead. It's true that he tried to go back to Bianca but he died in a car crash. Broken bones, blood loss and all that."

Will blinked multiple times while trying to process Nico's words. How can he mention someone's death so casually and calmly? Child of Hades or not, that's actually something. Will decided to ask a logical question, "How are we supposed to tell Bianca? Or rather, when?"

"You tell her exactly like what you meant. And probably today." Nico shrugged and acted as if the whole thing is so simple.

"Are you sure, Nics?" Will frowned. "She's only five. Don't you think that's a bit too much for her to handle? We can tell her if she's ready or something."

"Death is death, Solace," Nico replied, "She's got to know and accept that, no matter what. Besides, you're the one who mentioned that she's pretty matured, right? She'll understand. Also, we will be there for Bianca."

Everything is quite reasonable and all but only one word caught Will's attention. " _We_?"

"Duh." Nico smirked. "Do you think I'm going to let you take care of her all by yourself?"

"You and Bianca..." Will shook his head with a smile. "You're full of surprises."

* * *

"Oh my gods, Nico. I didn't protest with your decision to tell her about her father's death today but that doesn't mean you have to tell her right after she wakes up!" Will exclaimed. "Geez, you're quite dense."

Will focused his attention to the five-year old girl whose face is suddenly wrapped with horror. Rubbing her back, Will said, "Losing someone is definitely not easy. No worries though, Nico and I will be here for you so feel free to cry, sob, frown or whatever you want to do. It's okay."

"Um..." Bianca looked up at Will. With a shaky voice, she said, "I-I guess I just want to see him."

"Of course. The hospital needs a family member so that he can get out, anyway." Nico nodded. "We'll leave in a moment so, uh, get changed and be ready. You too, Solace."

"Mm, sure sure." Will smiled. "I'm glad the lord of darkness is into this."

Bianca tilted her head. " _Lord of Darkness_?"

"Tch, don't mind him, Biancs. He's such a nerd most of the times." Nico squared his shoulders. 

"Now you're calling me 'Biancs'? Coolio!" She grinned and hurriedly ran up the stairs.

Assessing the situation and especially Bianca's situation, Will couldn't help but feel uneasy. When he was fourteen, he lose a lot of special people from his life. He acted calm, sure, but that's just because he needed to. He wanted nothing more than to show Bianca that she can depend on them, though he's not entirely sure how to act. 

His healer's intuition told him that something is truly wrong with Bianca.

"Bianca?" Will asked as he followed her. He clicked the light switch, illuminating the spacious misty green room that he shares with Nico.

The five-year old little girl looked stopped walking and looked at him with cloudy eyes. "Will... I-I am scared."

"Hey." He bent down and squeezed her hand, "I know this is a bit sudden for you. What are you scared of?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Bianca let out a weak laugh. "Pathetic, right? Sorry. This isn't really new to me since I never really saw my mother and the way dad act... I think she's dead. But my dad took care of me even though he's often busy. And knowing he died... Well, this thing is quite new to me. I don't know what to feel. Maybe... maybe I'm scared of the... of the future."

"Pathetic?" With a kind smile, Will shook his head. "No, not at all. Quite the opposite, dear. Everything you said is reasonable and all so don't worry. And about your fear; that's quite normal. People have to feel fear from time to time." 

"Um, you're so kind." Large hazel hues gazed upon Will's blue, as if silently asking _Why_   _do I_   _deserve this_? "Thank you very much, Will! Please send my thanks to Nico as well." Tilting her head, she smiled. 

"No problem." Will pats her shoulders twice. "Come on, Bianca. We should get ready before Nico erupts. He's not a patient guy, you see." 

Soft laughter echoed the room.

* * *

Nico never remembered being this selfless for someone who he doesn't really know yet; or even with anyone. Up until now, he is pretty confused of what he is feeling with this kid but he knows one thing; he is aware of the fact that he really does care, like, a lot.

A couple of minutes later, Will and Bianca finally went down, fully dressed. Grumbling, he asked. "What took you so long?"

Will smiled and looked at Bianca with a knowing look. "Told 'ya so!" 

Facing Nico, Will answered his question, "Oh, we just put some make-up and all that. We're done, don't worry~"

Nico rolled his eyes and began walking out. "Last time I checked, you're a son of Apollo and not Aphrodite's."

Bianca furrowed her eyebrows. "Apollo? Aphrodite?"

Will dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Don't mind it. Just like me, Nico is a dork. I just show it more than him~ I love him more, you see."

With his signature grumble, Nico replied, "Shut up, Solace. You do not."

* * *

"Alois Blanc, please." Nico said.

"Hello, good afternoon, what's your connection with Mr. Blanc?" 

Will pointed at Bianca. "She's Bianca Kathleen, his daughter." 

"Sir, I'd like to inform you that there are still some bills to pay for Mr. Blanc. He can go out of the hospital but I'd like someone to sign here so that—"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the financial stuffs." Nico stepped forward and handed the woman behind the counter a thick pile of dollars which the woman took and then proceeded on arranging papers.

"Here's the bill, sir. Please sign right here." She pointed on a blank at the lower right of the paper and handed him both the paper and the pen. 

Nico glanced at the amount and took the pen to sign. 

"Here's the change." She gave him a fair amount of money, about four hundred dollars. "Room 29, 2nd floor."

Nico hurriedly walked up the stairs and as he expected, Will followed behind and asked a question, "You paid _everything_?"

"It's the least I could do," Nico replied with a shrug. 

After a couple of seconds spent walking, he said, "Here's the room. I guess we should just let Bianca go alone."

"That would work." Will glanced at Bianca, who is fairly trembling. "Hey, you okay? Do you want to go inside?" 

She nodded. "Fine, fine. And yes, don't worry." 

Will opened the door for her, letting her in. With a nervous heavy breath, Bianca entered as if what's beyond the door is filled with something painful. Even so, she decided that she wants to do this. Bianca wants to see and talk to her father one last time. 

Seeing his figure made her freeze and confused of what is she supposed to do. "Daddy..." She slowly walked near him and sat on a monoblock chair beside his bed. 

Bianca couldn't help but tremble visibly. 

Lifeless, frozen, _dead_... She might as well be like her father right at this moment; except that she's still alive even though she's barely breathing. 

All in a sudden, tears formed in her eyes and then rolled down like a waterfall; continuous and unstoppable. Without a care on the world rotating around her, Bianca sobbed, whimpered and let out every pained noise that she could muster. 

"D-D-Daddy..." She muttered one more time. Wanting to talk when words do not form because of crying is possibly the worst thing ever. 

She sniffed, feeling her nose run. "T-Thank you for everything." A genuine smile formed on her lips.

After hesitating a bit, she wrapped her hands around his and squeezed it. "I'll miss you so much, daddy. But you'll look after me, right? I-I guess this is goodbye?"

She raised her palm to wipe the tears which are still rolling down her face up until this moment. Finally letting go, she looked away and sat on the floor then hugged her knees. 

 _Bianca, do your best, alright? So that you will have no regrets._ She remembered her dad saying at her first day of school. _Remember that daddy loves you._

Bianca sobbed harder than she ever did in her life that she's almost sure her tear ducks would dry out. But still, that didn't stop the tears. She let everything out and embraced all the pain that is deep within her.

After all, at this very moment, it's the pain that makes her Bianca Kathleen Blanc; a 5-year old matured girl.

* * *

"Um... I am really sorry for the trouble but—" Bianca sat on the bench, between Nico and Will. "—I really have no idea about funerals and such. What can I do to for my deceased father?"

Will smiled. "No worries, you are at the right place. My boyfriend here is a death expert."

Nico rolled her eyes at that new nickname. "Please ignore him, Bianca. But yes, I'd be more than happy to give him a funeral that he deserves."

"Really?" Bianca grinned. "Thank you so much! I... owe you both, like... a lot." 

"Honestly, stop worrying. Will decided to adopt you and all that so you're safe with us and we'll give you what you need." Nico shrugged and even though he's acting like he is uninterested, everyone knows that he actually cares. 

_Daddy, are you watching? Please rest peacefully and stop worrying about me like you've always did. I'm still at good hands._

A small smile formed on her lips and soft, gentle laugh escaped her throat.

Maybe, during this mourning, she could rise and move forward while still remembering the person who was there with her for almost six years. Maybe, after the painful time, begins a brand new story.

And she would definitely live her next life doing her very best without any pinch of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I haven't edited these yet. But I'll definitely do it this week. Thanks for reading, y'all!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. I'm open for anything~


	4. Remember To Look Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  _Can't look back, they will not come back._   
>  _Can't be afraid, it's time after time._   
>  _Once again, I'm hiding in my room._   
>  _The peaceful times have made us blind._   
>    
>  _~Reluctant Heroes from Shingeki no Kyojin_

A bright orange leaf shook violently before it let go from its branch. With the help of the wind's harsh blows, it swayed around freely until Nico di Angelo caught it with his right hand.

He stared at the leaf for a good four seconds before dropping it. It landed right on the streets and just beneath his sneakers. The leaf was stepped on, producing a crunching sound.

Fall, Nico's second favorite season, has began.

And to add more meaning to this seemingly wonderful day, it also has been a month since Will Solace found out the 5-year old little girl Bianca Kathleen Blanc.

On a bad note though, it has been full thirty days since Mr. Alois Blanc died.

Quite honestly, the way Bianca handles her emotions is very admiring. Sure, he saw and heard the spontaneous sobbing and crying noises but that is normal for someone who has lost his or her loved ones.

When Nico lost an important figure in his life for the very first time, he literally went nuts and had became blinded by his grudges. He shut everyone that could possibly help him and went on a dark and cold path all alone.

He is determined to show the little Bianca that she is not alone. But... it seems like Will is already doing all that stuffs. There are even these times when Nico feels a surge of jealousy whenever he sees Will spending his time more with Bianca than with him.

His phone vibrated on his pocket to notify him that someone sent a message. Nico can already imagine who sent him the message and he also has an idea what is written. The butterflies couldn't help but fill his stomach.

Nico took his phone out and read the message that, quite expectantly, came from his frantic boyfriend.

_Nico! It's 5:30 AM! Where are you?_

With a happy smile (which feels very weird because he rarely smiles and _especially_ not during mornings), he began tapping letters from his smartphone and then pressed the reply button once he's done.

_Solace, calm down. I'm alive and on my way home. Just went out for a walk. <3_

Nico waited for a reply, and he did got one just a few seconds later. _Thank the gods. Wait-- Nico. Where are you right now?_

Nico tilted his head in confusion. _Park nearby. Two minutes away from home by foot, I think. Why?_

_Wait for me. I'll be there in a few!_

_Huh? Is there something wrong?_ Nico sent. The fact that Nico is worrying over something that he is unaware of is showing on his face. He _hated_ being unaware. That way, he felt dense.

Right after sending the message, Will appeared right before Nico's eyes; sweat rolling down on his face and pants escaping between his lips.

"Yo." Will bended down and placed his hands over his knees to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he regained his composure.

"Well, hey." Nico took a bottle of water from his backpack and gave it to Will.

Will unscrewed the cap and tilted it, pouring small amounts of water on his mouth and gulping like a guy who haven't had any water for days. "Thanks." He uncapped the bottle and gave it back to his partner.

"May I ask, why did you suddenly decided to come?" Both Nico and Will began walking once again with their hands touching. He almost forgot this delightful feeling.

"Because Nico di Angelo decided to take a walk very early and he also sent a heart on his message! A heart! A beautiful heart!" He took out his phone and showed his own message to him. "Can you see that heart? Gods, I thought something's wrong with you or worse case; someone stole your phone. I didn't think it was real, you know? A heart! From Nico di Angelo!"

"I was right years back. You really are my significant annoyance." Nico read his own message once more and grumbled. He kind of regretted adding a damned heart to that simple message. Heck, if only he knew that Will will exaggerate like this.

"Next time, remind me not to add a heart on my messages," he mumbled to himself then took a glance at Will. With a smile, he shook his head playfully. _Once a dork, always a dork._

"Come on, dork. Let's hurry up. I'm quite hungry." Nico shrugged.

The next second, he is now on Will's back and being carried in a piggyback style before he even knew it, enabling a squeak erupt from Nico's throat. Then, an idea struck on Nico's mind.

_You think you're the only one who got surprises?_

Closing his eyes, he willed the shadows to take them both before riding it like he expertly does.

"NICO! AAAAAAA—"

Good to know that Nico can make his boyfriend scream; and not just scream- he also made him scream his name! What an achievement.

* * *

_**CRASH!** _

Good news; they're home and they got back in one piece.

Bad news; at around eleven above the air, Nico became too exhausted, the shadows abandoned them and gravity did its work; they fell and crashed right on the garden, just above the plants and breaking a couple of pots... and probably bones.

"Nico, you idiot," Will muttered and hissed with the pain. Nico actually felt bad since Will is usually careful and he almost never had any injury.

Nico chuckled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would... happen." He then winced at the sudden wave of pain when he tried to move.

"You ran, right? Then you would be exhausted. You should have expected that." Will shrugged nonchalantly "Anyway, whatever. Just be careful next time. Let's get 'ya healed, Nics."

"Eh? How about you?" Nico hissed when all in a sudden, Will forced a bone on his legs back on its place. Then, he started dragging him inside the house carefully.

"Don't worry about me. I heal fast." Though, at this moment, Nico could feel the pain that his boyfriend is bearing with the grunts, grumbles and hisses.

"Hmm, no." Nico smiled. "Let me heal you after. No worries, you're the one who thought me the basics of first aid. And I've been watching you, like, a lot."

* * *

 

"Hey." Nico bended down, gave Bianca Kathleen a smile and then ruffled her hair. "How are you doing?"

Surprised and all, the little brunette responded with a squeak. "U-Um. Hi, Nico." She paused. "If the thing about my dad is what you mean, then um, I'm fine, really."

Nico couldn't help but smirk. "Are you sure? My dorky boyfriend used to tell me that when I say _I'm fine_ , it means the opposite. Also, you talk too much. It's as if... you're forcing your mind to think that you're alright."

"E-Eh?" Bianca widened her eyes. "I- Well, I'm really fine! I mean, you told me that death is death. So, uh, it's happened and that's that. The memories still stays though so I'm honestly just fine."

"Oh well." Nico shrugged his shoulders. "That's good, then. Don't try to conceal your emotions though. But if you finished mourning then alright. Also, don't move on but rather, move forward."

Bianca tilted her head in contemplation. "But what's the difference?"

"Between moving _on_ and moving _forward_?" Nico asked and she nodded, looking up at him.

"Moving on is forgetting things. Not looking back. It's like living a new life." He paused. "Moving forward is continuing life and remembering certain memories, certain experience, certain happiness and certain pain as a guide for life. They bring the past with them and then walk forward. The past is not just a past, you see. But you should use those things in the past in a positive way. Although, this is just my opinion but being _too_ positive isn't good. Too much optimism causes blindness to reality. Hah, I'm rambling a bit but do you get it?"

"Ah, moving on is completely forgetting and moving forward is accepting the pain and the past then using it as a guide?" Bianca simplified.

"Mhm. You've got that spot on." Nico nodded and leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Nico!" Bianca exclaimed. "I'm better. And besides, there's something great this day."

Nico felt like he knew, but he acted oblivious and raised a brow. "Oh? What is it?"

"One month before, Will found me!" She grinned widely. "And although I feel like something's off with you, I know that you care. Thanks for keeping me, Nico. I really appreciate every support that you gave."

Nico nodded. "It's my pleasure. I like helping you because it turns out that everything's worth it. Wait a second, Biancs."

He walked away and retrieved a smaller version of his current black aviator jacket from the back of a chair. When he got back, he wrapped it around her. "Happy one month of your stay here! Small gift for you. It's getting cold soon so I thought you might need something to get you warm."

With wide eyes, Bianca's jaw dropped. She slipped it on her arms and wiggled her hands. The jacket is too big for her tiny figure but it looked cute anyway.

"This..." She sniffed the jacket. "...smells like you. And it looks like your own jacket. It's very nice! Thanks!"

"Ah, that is because it is my old jacket," Nico shrugged, "It's given to me by my sister Bianca. I actually treasured it for years but I want to give it to you."

"I'm that... special?" Bianca looked up at him.

"Hmm," Nico said in agreement. "Of course, Biancs."

"Hey. Nico. You thought you're the only one who could be all romantic-like?" Will sneaked up from their behind and entered the kitchen with a box of cake. "Happy one month of your stay here, Bianca!"

Will placed the box on the kitchen counter and opened the box, revealing a circular, chocolate-flavored cake with icings and strawberries beautifully designed at the top of it. The words 'Happy One Month!' neatly written.

"Can't say it's self made since I had some help with my... you can call her my auntie, maybe, even if she's very small. But yeah, I helped, of course!" Will grinned. "Happy One Month!"

 _A small Demeter kid... Probably Meg._ Nico glanced at Will silently. They always did things together. Why would he ask a child of Demeter to make a cake with him? Tch, is that an action that he purposely did to tell Nico that he's crappy at baking?

Even though his heart feels heavy, he forced to shook that thought off his head and then glanced at Bianca. To say that she is very glad is an underestimation and that actually made the weight in his heart lighter.

"Nico... Will..." Waters are then formed on the corner of Bianca's eyes. When she blinked, a tear rolled on her cheeks, followed by another, then another, and another while she's grinning like an idiot. "Thank you very much!" She wiped the tears with the front of her shirt before Will gave her a face towel to use.

 _Such a cute, emotional, intelligent, matured and kind-hearted girl._ Nico smiled genuinely. _Just like my older sister Bianca._

Oh, how Nico missed having Bianca di Angelo around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally? Yep, finally!
> 
> Hello again after a long time! I'm currently in my senior year of high school and it's really stressful af. I'm beginning to write the next chapters but I still can't promise fast updates. The plot is getting really heavy but I'll still strive to give y'all your daily dose of Solangelo. Ily guys.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
